Second story for arcgie
by Totally A Human
Summary: Tre second stoy for archie


I don't know what I was expecting, but a blowjob was not it.

I didn't even have time to blink before he had pulled my pants down.

The second his hand gripped me, my back arched against the hard floor.

Which sort of hurt like hell, I might add.

Luckily I had caught his attention before he got too _occupied_ and we quickly moved onto the couch.

I knew I was going to regret this later, not the sex, but the place the sex happened in.

I shuffled backwards a bit, and rested my head against the arm of the couch.

Frank resumed his position on my lower body, and began to leave soft kisses up my thighs.

His hand began to stroke me slowly, as his kisses got higher and higher.

I don't think I've ever had someone kiss my thighs like this, it sent an eruption of butterflies in my stomach.

"God, Frank. That feels so nice."

My eyes fluttered shut as my head relaxed completely against the couch arm.

The physical pleasure was amazing, but it felt more than that. It felt like I was being cared for, which is something that I'm still getting used to.

I was snapped out of my trance by Frank wrapping his mouth around me.

My eyes shot open, and I quickly glanced down at him. The sight I was met with made my head fall back once again, and a groan escape my lips.

"Oh god."

His head bobbed slowly up and down, and he had a firm grip on my hips, keeping them in place.

Which really fucking sucked, because I really wanted to rock my hips forward.

I tried to, which resulted in Frank making a disapproving noise around me.

That only made the urge stronger, especially as the vibrations rocked throughout my body.

"Shit- fine, just d- do that again. Please"

He ignored my pleas, as he continued to bob his head up and down, and swirling his tongue whenever he reached the top.

"I won't try it again- I promise, I'll stay still- please-"

His hands slowly left my hips, and trailed down to my thighs.

I figured he was testing me, so with all my strength, I refrained from thrusting forward.

After what seemed like hours -which was probably only seconds- he began to hum around me.

His fingertips continued to graze my thighs, leaving goosebumps wherever they touched.

I attempted to grip the couch with my hands, but that didn't work so well.

I had to do something with my hands though, it was driving me crazy.

I flung one arm over my face, covering my eyes, and gripped my hair. My other arm rested lazily against my stomach.

I tugged lightly on my hair, but it didn't feel as good as when Frank did it.

Either way I kept my hand there.

I was really close either way, especially as Frank hallowed his cheeks each time he pulled up.

"Frank- I'm- so close-"

I was breathing heavily, ready to enter fucking paradise, when Frank abruptly pulled away.

My arm fell from my face and I sat up to look at him.

"Don't you fucking pull this teasing shit, I swear to god."

I was so tempted to just reach down and finish the job, I was that close.

Frank smirked, and quickly kicked off his boxers.

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist, Gee."

"What- what are you doing?"

He ignored me, and shifted his body so he was hovering over me.

If he was about to do what I thought he was, I was going to fucking lose it.

He maintained eye contact as he slowly reached down and lined myself up with him.

"Frank I- what about lu- oh god."

My body jerked forward slightly, as he slowly lowered himself on to me.

A desperate moan escaped my lips, and I wrapped my arm around him.

He let out a soft moan as I pulled him against me.

His head fell back slightly, and he slowly rocked his hips. I groaned and rested my face into the crook of his neck.

He stayed still for a moment, before lacing his fingers through my hair, and pulling me back to face him.

I blinked lazily at him, with my mouth slightly hung open.

"Let me do all the work."

I nodded slowly, still in a daze due to the pleasure I was feeling, and he gently pushed me against the couch.

My arms fell sloppily at my sides, but my hands soon found their way to his hips.

He rocked back and forth a few more time before slowly pulling up.

He had made it about half way up before he slammed back down, forcing a moan in the back of my throat to spill.

My grip on his hips tightened, and I guided him back up.

He repeated these motions a few times before speeding up.

I don't think I'd ever had sex with someone in this position before.

I was always on top.

But this- this felt fucking exhilarating. His touch was like fire against my skin, but in the best possible way.

I was trying to hold out as long as possible, but it was so hard.

Just the sight in front of me could send me over the edge.

Add the sounds Frank was making, plus the pleasure I felt, and it made no sense of why I hadn't come yet.

Franks hands rest flat against my stomach, and his hair fell sloppily over his face as he rocked back and forth.

"God, Gerard- you feel so good."

His words sent jolts through my body, and I thrust my hips forward.

He cried out and arched his back as I hit his special spot.

I knew he wanted to do all the work, but he was having a hard time hitting that spot alone, so I decided to help.

I lifted his body slightly, before pulling him back down and thrusting forward.

He cried out again, and his head fell back.

I continued my motions as I watched as his adams apple bobbed back and forth.

His skin was starting to glisten with sweat, and the sounds erupting from his mouth should have been illegal.

They were that beautiful.

"Gee, please-"

He didn't have to say more, and I quickly wrapped my hand around him.

I tried to flick my wrist with each thrust, but my mind was so clouded with pleasure that I probably failed miserably.

The sounds he made assured me whatever I was doing was good, though.

"Ugh- Frank, I'm so close- you feel too good- ugh."

I tightened my grip around him, and sped up my motions.

"Ugh- Gee.."

Seconds later I felt his insides clench around me, and he came undone in my hand.

And all over my stomach, I might add.

Unfortunately I had removed the shirt I was wearing while we were eating pizza.

I followed after him almost instantly, and flung my head back against the couch as I came inside of him.

My vision went blurry, half because of the pleasure, half because I hit my head really hard against the couch.

I couldn't feel any pain in this moment though.

Frank slowly pulled out, and collapsed on top of me.


End file.
